rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Mahjarrat/@comment-6529023-20150320214629
So, I've been gone for a while, but I did the new quest as soon as I got back. I just picked up a few things while doing the quest, and wanted some imput on my output. First off, Zemouregal has a sword. Cool. So, maybe the concept of mahjarrat using weapons isn't so outlandish? Before, we easily dismissed Zamorak/lucien/Sliske using the staff of Armadyl, because, well, it's the staff of Armadyl. The use of an Elder artifact wouldn't hurt the pride of the Mahjarrat user because of it's power. As for Khazard, he's young and has the right to be unorthodox. Damn teenagers. But uhm, perhaps if it was a weapon worthy of a Mahjarrat's use (Like Zemouregal's death blade of skulls and death looks badass, along with his death book of unspeakable death words), it'd be tolerated and not made fun of? Just saying. This next tidbit is aimed towards the section of the community who proudly uses the Division split Theory ™. When we had our little mexican stand-off with Sliske and good ol' Zammy, Sliske notes that dispite being able to conduct divine energy, the Adventurer cannot actually absorb it and ascend to godhood. Perhaps we could apply similar terms to our D2 Mahjarrat? Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to make it so 'rofljarrat grabs the godly artifact, and so long as it's in his hand, he can smite Gielinor'. It's just that, I've noticed that the story plot that a few roleplayers have used have revolved around trying to break the D2 barrier. That's cool and all, but maybe if we've established that that's impossible, we'd have more social chunks of Elder energy. Ones less concerned with godhood, more concerned with investing the energy they /can/ obtain. So, it seems that Moia can't actually pin-point other Mahjarrat, and has Bilrach do that instead. Perhaps half-lings don't have their racial sensing power? Another thing i've noticed is that Moia's the only Mahjarrat that's been able to probe minds. Now, we all should keep in mind that lucien was able to jedi-mind trick the player during the temple of Ivok. So, I've come up with three possible theories. A), it's a family trait. Lucien is the father of Moia, so she picked up his mind-magics. B), For what ever reason, only Half-lings could grasp the concept of mind probing (Lucien never probed a mind, only added a mental suggestion). Or C), All dreams of Mah could probe a mind if they wished to, but none have done it thus far because they didn't need to. Both Zemouregal and Enahkra were busy during their little 'Oceans 11' parody, so maybe Moia was the only one available to perform the task. Nomad, bless his soul(s?), gave us some pretty solid information regarding divine energy. He used to get his fill from soul wars, but after the adventurer's battle with him, was cut from his source. Even if he wasn't, he was finding souls to be a 'finite' source any-who. So, he turned to the soul of the world and Guthix's energy instead. It seemed to keep up his mojo, but even that wasn't enough for him. With that said, perhaps magically attuned races (Primarily Mahjarrat, due to their connection to divine beings) could absorb divine energy? Now, this most likely would completely rejuvinate a Mahjarrat, but a large dose of divine energy could (maybe?) give them a jump-start. Redbull gives you wings, yo. I think that's all. Input, like I said earlier, would be nice. I'd like to hope I'm not talking to myself, despite the fact that I often have the best conversations with myself. *Captain flies away to Senntisten Asylum*